Sherlock's internet friend
by dark-poet-girl
Summary: Per request of his Mother Sherlock must try to meet a new friend this year. Apparently The Teacher Assistant he sometimes spoke of Lestrade was not good enough...so he tries a different tactic then school or clubs he tries to find a friend online. "john' Watson just might be the answer to his problem.


Tittle: Sherlock's Internet friend.

Summary: Per request of his Mother Sherlock must try to meet a new friend this year. Apparently The Teacher Assistant he sometimes spoke of Lestrade was not good enough...so he tries a different tactic then school or clubs he tries to find a friend online.

Jane Watson was a shy socially awkward kid. She wasn't like most girls...she wasn't gay though had nothing against it her older sister was gay and Jane loved her. She was just not like other girls. Most girls liked Make up and boys and shopping and sleep overs full of gossip...Jane liked rugby and science and biology and creepy things. She got a long with some boys in school...but they weren't really her friends...so she signed up for a chat site...maybe she'll find a friend there.

Note: This is preteen/teen lock, John is a girl but Sherlock Thinks Jane is a boy and stuff...so anyhow rated M for mature themes and sexual content and violence and stuff...based off BBC but will bring in other elements.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of it's characters. The amazing Sir Arthur Keenan Doyle does...though this is based off BBC Sherlock...I do not own that either and not making money from this!

Chapter one.

Sherlock sighed as he opened his Laptop..He was 13 and was already smarter then well everyone...the only one that matched his intellect was his brother and well he didn't count...everyone he met was dull or boring...His Science Teacher was never in but the TA was smarter then his teacher anyhow and wasn't a total bore...though his mother didn't like him not having 'friends' he sighed nuisance really... but he said he would make one...everyone at his school was boring and if Lestrade the TA didn't count then Sherlock decided to try online...he found a chat site deemed it worthy and signed up.

"let's see username?...'Sherlock' he typed and nodded as it was not taken...password "Ihatemycroft" he smirked and nodded lets see...Pft why do they want to ask me questions...he sighed and typed away. Lets see interest. Science, Violin, being alone. He smirked and finished his thing...the website said they had a match and wanted to know if he wished to chat...he sighed this would be dreadful...but maybe he'd get to practice deducting people...

LuckyLady14: Hiya, How'ya doin?

He grimaced but sighed...deduce and answer...

Sherlock.: Hello, I am well.

LuckyLady14: cool my name is Lucy...wats yurs?"

He snorted okay...couldn't text properly...and simple minded he was bored already.

Sherlock: My name is Sherlock. Let me guess Lucy 14 years old...on here to meet boys and not very educated...Boring.

LuckyLady14: That's not very nice!

LuckyLady14 has left the chat...welp okay...lets see a new chat JWatson1812

1812...unusual most kids put their age on the end of their usuername J what did it stand for J...James,John, Joesph all common names...he clicked accept.

JWatson1812: Hello, Nice to meet you. I'm new to this chat site. What are you up too? Besides on the computer Obviously.

Sherlock raised his brows...proper grammar and new like him and had taken an obvious statement to another level. He smiled this might just work.

Sherlock: Hello, Pleasure I am new as well my Mother wished for me to meet new people. I am in my room I guess you could say relaxing.

JWatson1812: Oh, Yeah I'm on here to meet new buds too...schools a drag and everyone else sucks.

Sherlock actually felt a small smile reach his face this boy didn't seem awful...

Sherlock: Yes, I know what you mean with school being awful...The only person with half a brain there is the TA to my science class.

JWatson1812: hah, that's jokes. I love science I want to be a Doctor when I grow up...maybe an army Doctor...some people think I'm foolish since I don't seem like the 'type' but I am determined. Oh by the way it's nice to meet you Sherlock..let's be friends yeah?

Sherlock was surprised a bit...and he nodded they added another and he asked why he called him Sherlock in response he was told that his name was so unusual it was probably the safest to use as a user name since know one would believe that was his name...where as his name was common hence the J. Sherlock laughed... "nice to meet you John Watson who refers to the war of 1812...who I am guessing is 12. he got a smiley in return and nodded satisfied he got it right and they talked for a few hours and Sherlock learned that John was in London only an hour away from him by train...he had an older sibling and lived with his dad and his mom. John seemed amazed he guessed things so accurately and told Sherlock though that Harry stood for Harriet and he always got one thing wrong, but John was not dull and they spoke until Sherlock had to be called away it was 12 midnight. John had to go too but they promised to talk after school.

The next day Sherlock went down for breakfast Tablet in hand...he got a message from John saying he would be online around 530 instead of 4 since he had rugby practice...John must be fairly active and fit to play rugby. His mother raised her brow and he explained he had met a friend named John. Who lived an hour away, played rugby, liked science, had an older sister and spoke proper English! He wasn't completely boring. His mother was so happy that he met a friend she didn't care if it was online...he finished his breakfast and headed off to school.

Jane hummed as she headed to school...she was happy she met a friend! A really cool friend named Sherlock who was wicked smart... she got to school and sighed the guys acknowledged her but the girls stuck up their noses...but that was OK..she had a friend now...and he believed she could be an army doctor...she walked into class a new confidence and answered all the questions and when school was over she suited up...she played and tackled and then when the game was over she ran off the field and ran all the way home as soon as she could...she raced up the steps a rushed hi to her family and went to her computer...5:45..she was late...she hoped Sherlock wouldn't be mad.

Sherlock called her John...she didn't mind...she sort of liked it...and she signed in...

Sherlock: Hello, you must of won since you're late.

Jane smiled...Sherlock was so smart...and obviously not mad...she typed away.

JWatson1812: yeah, we won and it was a good game...Today..was the best day I have ever had in school.

Sherlock saw hesitation hence the ...but what was he hesitant about.

Sherlock: why? Surely you have had better days.

JWatson1812: no, I get ignored a lot...Guys don't like that I like school...and Girls think I'm weird since I'm not like the rest of the boys. Though it was good...because I was looking forward to talking with you.

Sherlock blinked a sudden warm feeling in his chest...was this friendship?

JWatson1812: Was your day well?

He answered and again they talked until midnight...they spoke on different body parts and science experiments and Sherlock deduced more things about John...like John was born in October and was short but strong and liked the colour blue and favourite artist was a Canadian artist called Hedley, had a Great grandfather in the war of 1812 who he was named after. John never corrected him and Sherlock in return told John things and was surprised when John guessed Sherlock had a brother...this was nice.

They talked for a few weeks and then John said he got a cellphone and wanted to text. Sherlock got Johns number and told him he would text soon...he skipped school and went out and bought a cellphone and texted John right away...the two young 'boys' texted constantly and Sherlock thought he knew John better then anyone else...and vise versa...

Though a few days before the spring holiday...John was offline...and didn't text...Sherlock wasn't worried...He was just busy, but on the 5th day of no contact Sherlock reversed look upped John and was directed to a "Hamish Watson...obviously Johns father...made sense since they were kids and most kids if they were not Sherlock did not have the money or way to get a cellphone under their own name...he left on a train to the address...and when he came to a typical modern home one family car in the driveway..he knocked...a young girl 19 answered. "hello you must be Harry...I am Sherlock...I am your..." her eyes widen... "oh you're Sherlock...come in.." he nodded in thanks and took in the house deducting everything... "I was wondering when J would ask you to visit bouncing off the walls...well until recently...I am curious on how you got here...what are you 14? but I am guessing you were worried yeah? Well J was in the hospital while ago...go on up I am sure you will find out all, up the steps and 3'rd door...J will be glad to see you going nuts J was not being able to get online or text..." Harry said quickly. Sherlock nodded and wondered on how much John has told his family about him since he had no trouble at all...he noticed the parents weren't home...and being in a hospital would explain a lot..he texted his brother that he was away and to lie to his parents and he wouldn't tell them that his brother took their car last week. His brother and him had an understanding...

Sherlock knocked and waited he had been worried but now...he heard a soft come in...he walked in and blinked. On the bed laid a tiny girl...with blonde hair..a few freckles and bruised eye and lip and a cast on her arm...the room was exactly as how John described... though...apparently Sherlock got something wrong..J wasn't John...it was...he didn't no...she looked shocked and sat up hissing... "Sher..lock?" she questioned and looked a tad frightened...he nodded grabbing a computer chair and sat... "hello John...though I see that is a mistake...do not fret gender has no value with me..your mind is still John yes." she nodded and relaxed... " was going to text you as soon as I could get online...but my dad took my computer...he had to sell it..to help with medical bills...and well my cellphone got smashed..." she spoke up and he nodded and figured that since her desk was empty but dust was still there... "I should of known that even if you didn't have my address the great detective Sherlock Holmes would find me..sorry I must of worried you, for you to come all the way here..." he nodded sort of...he looked her over... "so you were attacked most likely at school..and your phone broke in the fight... obviously the marks on you were not by accident but coming from your defensive wounds you fought back...and with how active you are I bet you fought back quite well...broken arm in 2 places...I'd say a large object bat or or stick..." she nodded and he felt a bit of anger rise in him... "the other team...didn't like a girl playing rugby...they jumped me on the way home...I'm OK...though..." he nodded not entirely convinced and took out his cellphone...made a few text and they talked a bit until her name was called.

"Your name is Jane...suits you..." she smiled and nodded and her mom came in and Sherlock introduced himself and they were shocked and happy but wondered on how he got here he told them his brother drove him and they had booked a hotel and his parents knew he was seeing a friend..he was so charming they were fine with it and even invited him to stay the night and have dinner with them. Happy he had come and Jane just smiled and nodded. Parents were easy to fool... people too really and he knew how to play people for what he wanted.

In the end he did contact his parents at Jane's request and he explained everything and they surprisingly took it well and offered to send his stuff and said that Jane was welcome there anytime...

Sherlock stayed up and talked with Jane and helped her change...she was surprisingly easy to deal with and Sherlock was happy John and Jane were the same.

The next morning Sherlock Helped Jane eat it was cute. Though Sherlock created quite a stir when he talked to her parents about letting her stay with him and his family and go to the Private school he attended. His family already approved and with Jane's Grades there wouldn't be any need for funding and this way Jane could be in a new environment. Away from bullies and have a better chance at becoming a doctor. Of course her parents were against it and thought that Jane would be better suited as a teacher or a nurse...and that they couldn't put Jane onto Sherlock's family. Jane who had loved the idea and really wanted to go screamed and yelled saying she didn't want to be a teacher or a nurse she wanted to be an army doctor...and that she was miserable and that Sherlock has been the only thing that had been in her life that she has loved and that she'd run away and never come back if they held her back any longer...her parents at first were quite upset until Harry stepped in...

Harry said that Jane was always the good child...never asked for anything from her parents and has always said she wanted to be a doctor... and for all their faults as a family they should support the ones they love...Jane hugged her sister tighter then ever in that moment and then Jane's family finally relented even if Jane's mother disapproved.

Sherlock's family were more then happy to accommodate to Sherlly as he has never shown interest in anything and they had more then enough room for the girl...who they had thought was a boy but no matter...Sherlock's mother was just happy her son was being friendly.

It took a couple weeks to get the paper work done and pack Jane's things and in that time Sherlock himself skipped school and helped her with her recovery and packing and buttering up to the family he nearly ripped apart...he didn't feel bad of course cause he wanted Jane and nothing would of changed that outcome...Jane in turn got even closer to Sherlock and they talked about the school he attended and the house well more like mansion that he lived in...Jane had showed Sherlock all of her Great grandfathers things and Grandfathers things that she loved so much...Sherlock in turn played her the Violin...it was remarkable on how close the two young teens had become in just a few short months.

The day came when Jane was leaving she hugged Harry and Kissed her Dad bye her mother had left for work...it hurt a bit...but Jane shrugged. Sherlock's brother Mycroft who was a year older then Harry came to pick them up...Her stuff had been shipped over already and her bruises had faded her arm was better she just had it recast and she was in good spirits.

In the car she and Sherlock were doing an online game of sorts... "spot the difference between the pictures and notice the small details...what do you see?" Sherlock had been teaching her how to deduct things...Jane was okay at it...but she was definitely out of Sherlock's reach... "I see a mother and son...they resemble another enough in their facial configuration...I see a ring in the first photo but not in the second...they look a bit older in the second photo...divorced maybe...I see markings on the kids knees in both photos...similar to my knees I'm guessing the little boy plays football or rugby or something...The mother is in a modest skirt and a blouse but nothing over the top...so maybe a phone teller or bank teller or sectary...her hands are clean and not very scarred but her nails are not quite sharp but not blunt..." he nodded pleased at her progress. "yes Jane...She was recently divorced and is a Bank teller her son plays Soccer and her nails have become like that with all the typing and folding coin." she looked up and smiled...Sherlock was a tough teacher but she loved it...he didn't treat her like a girl but praised her if she was good...in return she looked at him in wonder not fear when he would spit out things and know how she is feeling or what was going to happen before she did... "thank you Sherlock...I think this will be the most amazing time.." he nodded and then they went to the next photo...

Mycroft was impressed but Sherlock was going too easy on her...but he supposed he couldn't expect the 'normals' to be as smart as him... he drove and continued on the way to the house...as long as he didn't have to deal with them he didn't care.

When they got to the house Jane was nervous...she took a breath and walked in. Sherlock guiding her and when she was introduced to his parents she bowed her head a bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.&Mrs. Holmes...Thank you for accepting me into your home and giving me the opportunity to live and study with your son." Sherlock raised his brows...he could tell his mother was already smitten with Jane...good it be a nuisance if they did not like her...his father looked impressed by her manners and he nodded. "oh likewise my dear and so polite you are...I was so happy when Sherlly made a friend and you too have been talking none stop for 3 months..I feel like I already know you my dear...welcome and don't be afraid to settle right in..." Jane smiled and nodded and Sherlock excused himself and Jane saying they would settle into the rooms and be down for dinner his parents nodded and they left.

"Your Parents seem really nice and very fond of you." Sherlock nodded and led her to her room...unfortunately the adults thought it inappropriate for them to share a room...since they were young and Jane was not actually John...Pft Sherlock had no interest in girls and Jane was still John...but oh well he'd make due with sneaking in and they could conduct experiments in the late hours of the night anyhow... " My mother already loves you...and my father approves." She looked shocked and smiled. "wow this room is amazing...it's the size of my living room and kitchen..." He nodded. "my mother thought you'd like the big room and have the space to do what ever you may wish..." she nodded and could already think of putting a desk for books about biology and maybe a skeleton and posters... "you want to get books for the shelves and a skeleton...we have a few in the house if you want." she smiled Sherlock was like a mind reader... "wow really?" he nodded and brought her to the library and Jane couldn't breath for a moment. "it's amazing..." he nodded he liked it in here too... "you can read anything at all... here's the skeletons...my father was a professor and that's why we have them..." Jane looked at the first one...it was breath taking...it was the average 5'11 height male skeleton...it had the different connections to take it apart and this one came with a few organs... "can I put this one in my room?" he nodded and she hugged him He hadn't been hugged by Jane yet...it felt weird...not awful just weird. They left and Jane was ecstatic...she had called her dad saying she arrived and told him that she was welcomed kindly and they had a big library and she was excited for school...she didn't tell him about the skeleton but...she didn't want him to be upset or tell her mom.

Dinner was lovely and she and Sherlock's mom who told her to call her Dotti was happy she took the skeleton and told her she could stock her shelves with the books from the library and that she had a few old science kits from when Mycroft was young if she wanted them Jane gladly accepted and hugged the lady... "thank you ma'am I mean Dotti..." the women laughed and winked at Sherlly and then soon dinner was over and Sherlock helped her set up her room with her new things and stuff.

They ended up staying up til past midnight but come morning when they were getting ready for school...Jane wasn't even tired...she was happy.

They arrived at the fancy private school. Jane decided on the boys uniform since she didn't like skirts...It was okay grey pants black shoes white collared shirt and a blue sweater vest and a blue and white striped tie. Her brown bag was full of her new books and Sherlock walked her to the office to get her schedule and she had all the same classes with Sherlock except Gym...but that was OK. The first class was Science and Sherlock walked towards a room and she followed she was nervous but she trusted Sherlock and walked in the class... "Hello Mr. Lestrade This Is Jane Watson she is a new student and that is why we are late." He nodded and smiled kindly instructing Sherlock to take his seat and told Jane to introduce herself...she heard murmurs and just smiled. "hello, As Sherlock said my name is Jane I am 12 years old turning 13 in October I Play rugby and Science is my favourite Subject. I wish to be a Doctor someday and currently live in The Holmes residence so I can attend school here." Lestrade nodded smiling and told her to sit beside Sherlock. As She walked smiling towards her friend she heard a few kids in the back whisper...she didn't like what she heard... 'freak has a friend..' she shook her head and sighed Sherlock told her not to worry about it and she nodded. Lestrade went on and Jane was happy...this Science class seemed to be more advanced then her previous school...she took notes eagerly and When class was over she was sad...though next she had Math with Sherlock she got up and waited for him...two people seemed to stare at Sherlock... a pale dark haired kid and a girl with Black curly hair and chocolate skin...she stood close to him... "okay let's get this over with." she nodded and smiled and together they left in Math she was introduced to the teacher and spoke about herself and this class seemed to separate Sherlock too...well no matter...They sat together the teacher seemed a little put out on Sherlock not taking any notes but didn't say anything she took a few notes she was good at math...though mostly as long as it had an equation or wasn't like grids she was fine...The day was not bad and soon lunch was upon them...She went to the lunch room with Sherlock he told her how to get food and she met a nice lunch lady called Miss Sarah...she got food and didn't comment on Sherlock just getting tea...he told her he did not eat school food...she and him found a corner seat and she smiled. "I like it here...I like Mr. Lestrade I think I can actually learn something in his class that isn't in my text books..." Sherlock made a hum noise and she came to learn he was listening but off in his own little world too she never minded... "Sherlock...why do people here call you a freak?" she wondered he looked at her and sighed.. "they have lesser minds and I have deduced a few things that they don't like to hear...hence...freak." she glared and nodded. "well I think you are amazing and someday you'll be worshiped for your deducing skills Sherlock I just know it." She smiled kindly at him and then went on to eat her food...

Sherlock hmmed and sipped his tea...her words of confidence made him feel oddly warm inside...Jane was different...and he vowed to make sure she stayed true to herself and help her in anyway he could. Soon lunch was over and Jane had Gym and Sherlock had gym but said he skipped usually. Though he said he would meet her after class and they could go to English she smiled and hugged him and left for her Gym class.

Jane changed into the Shorts and t-shirt with the school logo on it and put her hair up into a bun. She walked out the dark skin girl had stared at her oddly and she shrugged and introduced herself to the teacher who was also apparently the school nurse...on Monday and Tuesdays. Today the regular Gym teacher Mrs. Hudson was sick. Mrs. Hooper. She was kind and Jane liked her instantly...They were going to do a bit of running and then play some volley-ball. "OK everyone lets line up in rows of 5...by alphabetical order.." they nodded and Jane went to the back of the last line...automatically assuming since her name was Watson. They started and then the winners of each race stood off to the side...The dark skinned girl was one of the winners she found out her name was Sally...When it was her turn she got into position..and when Mrs. Hooper blew the whistle Jane took off like a jet...she easily beat out the other girls then the final 6 girls lined up...Jane got weird stares by a few girls but shrugged and got into stance...she was fast she knew she grew up playing sports with a lot of running...the whistle blew and she jumped up running and she passed the other girls...even the Sally girl and she was faster then the other girls and Jane ran...and touched the end... "well done everyone..Jane you did that dash in 11 seconds that's the fastest I've ever seen...well done!" she blushed thanking her teacher then they got ready the equipment for volleyball. "so your actually friends with the freak?" Sally came up to the Blonde slightly glaring...she lost to the new girl...who acted like a boy... "his name is Sherlock...and yes I am his best friend..." Sally snorted... "that type of person doesn't make friends he is only using you and he'll forget all bout you soon." Jane stood up her full height her arm was still in a cast...but she didn't care...she couldn't play the volleyball game but she could still help set up... "look, Sherlock is MY friend and you don't know him well enough to make that call and I think maybe you're just a little jealous and should back off." Sally snorted and told her what ever and left.. Mrs. Hooper told Jane she could control the stop watch and help her ref the game Jane nodded and smiled...well she got to run...that wasn't so bad.

When gym was over she had a little trouble getting her shirt on and tie and stuff so she left it loose...Sherlock had helped her with her tie this morning her cast wouldn't be off for a few weeks yet...she left and there was Sherlock just as he said she went up to him smiling. "have a good day Jane and I will see you tomorrow..oh hello Sherlock is Jane your friend?" He nodded Mrs. Hooper was also not bad as an adult she was smart and still young and was always kind to him and when he would go to her office she never asked him questions just took care of his needs and would smile at him. He nodded and she smiled. "that's good then well good day" Jane said bye and Sherlock nodded and they headed off to their last class.

After school Jane and Sherlock waited for the driver to pick them up...Jane saw Sally...she moved closer to Sherlock...but not in a feared stance but like a protective stance...Sally was with a dark haired kid from her other classes... the one who whispered 'freak' "yo freak how much did your parents have to pay for you to have a 'friend'" The kid taunted. "Anderson don't talk out loud you lower the IQ of the entire street." the guy looked angry and Jane smirked and giggled. "Anderson huh...let me tell you something...Sherlock is my friend and not because of his parents or what ever crazy things you can come up with...he's my friend because he is the most amazing person I've ever met...and he's smarter then you could ever dream of...now unless you wish for me to go to the principle with your harassment I suggest you leave..." he snorted and Sally glared but tugged on Anderson's arm...and then their drive came and they got in. Sherlock hadn't said a single word the entire time...Jane was worried he was upset with her... "hey I didn't mean to step on your toes I'm sure you could of handled it." Sherlock seamed to snap out of it and looked at her... "I am not upset with you...I don't know how to say things properly and I will probably hurt you some day's..but you are my best friend and No one has ever stuck up for me like that...so I ac guess I am trying to say thanks for being my friend.." he spoke and she smiled.. "of course Sherlock you're my best friend and I love you I know you have trouble with feelings and that's OK...your actions speak loud enough...after all I'm your 'John' I know you care." he was shocked to his core but he coughed and said yes and they continued to drive Jane said they should get their homework done and then they could do experiments. He nodded grinning and when they got home he greeted his mother and went upstairs Jane said hello and gushed she had a fabulous day and she better catch up to Sherlock...his mother laughed and nodded and she smiled running after the fool.

When homework was done they set about making chemical compounds that were mostly harmless but they did have a few explosions...they laughed and laughed and when Sherlock's father checked on the bloody noise he was stunned to see Sherlock laughing so freely his son was very refined and he was glad to see the change in his lifestyle from this Jane Watson...he shook his head told them to wash up and go down for dinner they nodded and giggled the entire time cleaning up the green slime...

Once the room was clean they sat for dinner and Jane even got Sherlock to eat more then usual...she loved the food her parents had worked a lot so home cooked meals had been rare and she thanked the cook for such Delicious food...the cook laughed and gave her extra ice cream with her desert...Jane and Sherlock finished the food and had a bit of tea...then Jane had excused herself to call her parents...Sherlock said he'd be in her room afterwards and she nodded...

she went to the phone in hallway... "hello" she smiled. "Harry hi, How are things?" Harry was excited to hear from Jane...and told her that she had a hot date tomorrow...Jane giggled and wished her sister good luck! She asked if mom and Dad were home and Harry said their dad was but mum was still at work. Jane frowned but that was okay...she'd just talk to Da. "hello Jane... How was your first day at school?" Her father sounded happy to hear from her... "It was lovely DA The science teacher is amazing and I really feel challenged in this school the classes are much harder then my previous school...the Gym teacher was fun and even know I couldn't do the volleyball with the other girls I got to run! And Da I beat all the girls in my class! I did the dash of the gym in 11 seconds!" her dad laughed and said that was great and he was so proud...Jane felt touched... "Da...I really like it here...and I really love my new school... and I love you and Mum for letting me do this..." she said she held the phone tighter...she was scared a bit on how her Dad would react... "You deserve it, I'm sorry I was so stubborn I am glad you fought for this...It makes this old man happy to hear his baby girl so happy.." she smiled and held the phone closer... "I love you Da...and I am happy...and Da...I'm going to continue on in this school and then I'm going to graduate early and then get into the best uni and then get my doctorate and then I'm going to either work as a surgeon or an army doctor...I hope to have you at my back Da.." she said shyly...but with conviction. "I will be...I'll always worry Hun that's how father's are... but If you want to do that... well You can..you're the smartest strongest little girl I know..." she laughed and wanted to cry... "Thank you Da...I love you...and Mum..." she heard her dad sigh but then he said love her too and that not to worry and enjoy school and that he would be glad to hear everything in full detail when she visited Saturday... Jane smiled and kissed her Dad over the phone...yeah it was childish...but she was happy...she said goodbye and hung up...she set the phone down and then just leaned against the wall for a bit...

It made her happy that her sister had been so supportive since the first thought...and her Dad had come around... but it seemed like her mum was still upset...she didn't like the rift in her family because of her...her sister had already a bit for being a lesbian and their mother was catholic and old fashioned. Her Mother loved them...but it took her a lot to accept Harry...and Jane had always been tomboyish and a lonely child...but she loved her mom. Her mom was also the lady who read to her as a child and took her to the park and played with her...and kissed her bad dreams away...Jane hoped her mum would come around before to long...

"Is everything alright child?" came the voice of Sherlock's father...she jumped and nodded blushing.. "oh yes, Sir...just soaking up the call to my parents and sister." he nodded and took a set on the couch near by... "sit for a second?" he gestured to the spare seat. She nodded and sat down waiting.

He sized her up...obvious was her held back tears and her sad but determined face...he was not as deductive as his sons they got that from their mother...but he had picked up a thing or two having sons like his. He saw the discomfort although well hidden behind the manners was obvious to people who actually looked.. "relax child all I wish is to talk I haven't had a chance, as my son seems to be glued to you and my wife is always the more talkative of us two..." he smiled a bit and she giggled and seemed to relax...that was good to see. "of course Mr. Holmes...your son is very amazing." he nodded.. "call me Alan after all you already call Dorthy Dotti.." she smiled and nodded. "thank you Alan..." he nodded. "I see you like the skeletons and biology books...I was a little bit enthusiastic I taught a various amount of classes...Biology, chemistry...physics and dabbled in law and crime law and a few other things..." she nodded her eyes going wide... "Oh yes, The library is amazing and the books have so much information." he smiled. "I have a few of my old works from teaching if you would like them...a few of them might be outdated with all this new styles...but." he sort of laughed. "as I am now working in the administrative school system and no longer teach they are quite useless to me I'm afraid." she looked star struck... "yes that be amazing! Gosh thank you -I mean Alan..." she gushed out smiling. He nodded and smiled and told her he would get them shipped over within a few days...she nodded and she politely excused herself. Just before she left he also told her that if she tried hard...then the people who loved her the most would be right behind her in everything she did and winked and she nodded..

She skipped up the steps to Sherlock...his father had been sort of scary at first but now...she was really happy...she walked in her room to See Sherlock laying upside half off her bed looking bored. "oh Sherlock...I wasn't gone for long..." he raised his brow... "come now...you were 47 mins and 25 seconds" she shook her head...and threw a rubber ball at him. He sat up and caught it smirking and then they decided to do a few more experiments. Sherlock saw her good mood and chalked it up to her phone call and didn't comment on it...when they were told to go to bed they nodded but Sherlock came back into her room and hour later and flashlight in hand he sat on her bed and they looked at pictures trying to find difference between the two.

In the morning Jane was tired but happy and she greeted Dotti and Alan warmly and Sherlock raised his brow... "Today we will be out on our annual date night...that means Mycroft is baby sitting sort of...the cook is off so you can order take away and bed time is still 10pm understood." Dotti said and Sherlock nodded obviously not caring about Mycroft and wouldn't listen to the bedtime either way. Jane smiled and told Dotti they would be well behaved and Sherlock raised his brow...well what ever...they went to school and Jane was excited on the new section they were learning...Sherlock slept threw most of his classes not caring but Jane didn't mind and she stuck with him and laughed as he answered questions without prompt...

After school they got picked up and Jane and Sherlock got partnered up in every class to do projects..though that was fine..the school work was easy and her and Sherlock finished 3 projects in the first 2 hours of being home...then they spent time in the library and he played violin for her...when they got hungry they ordered take away and Mycroft told them he had to study for his exams and they left him be...they worked on chemical compounds that were basically different medications...Jane was happy to learn stuff like making a antibiotic and a few pain killers...it was amazing on how much they could do...soon it was 'bedtime' Jane was actually a bit tired but also needed a shower...she got Sherlock to wrap her arm in a plastic wrap and a bag and he helped her start the shower...she smiled and he asked her if she needed help she blushed and nodded no and thanked him...she knew Sherlock didn't see her as a 'girl' and that he would really just help her like do things...but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him...she managed OK...thanks to her dexterity and the fact she didn't have to wash her hair...she could get Sherlock to help her wash it in the sink afterwards.

When she was all clean and dressed he helped her fix her shirt as it was rolled up in the back and helped her with her hair and he braided it...she asked where he had learned and thanked him and he shrugged saying he read how online and she smiled brightly then they went to her room and jumped on the bed and Sherlock let her read him the new book she found in his library until they both passed out...Sherlock on the one end of the bed his head propped up by his arm and Jane on the other end using his feet that were covered by a blanket as a pillow the book open beside her and the flashlight on the floor...

When Dotti and Alan came home they went about checking on things Mycroft scoffed at them and said he was fine and needed to study... they shook their heads...they noticed Jane's room had a light and then opened the door silently expecting to see a disaster but they saw the two conked out and the flashlight on the ground...Dotti smiled and her husband smiled too...they walked in she grabbed the flashlight and turned it off and he noticed that Jane had one of the books he liked too, open a third of the way...it was a book on all the different illnesses caused by animal and bug bites and he nodded impressed on how far she had read...he turned and looked at his wife and they headed out after picking up the left over towel from Jane's shower and closed the door silently... "I think dear that this Jane is good for our Sherly." he smiled at his wife and Dotti giggled. "I do agree dear...lets let them be for now...it doesn't look like they are up to anything.." he nodded and smirked at his wife... "that's all well my love...can we be up to something?" she giggled and he laughed and the two adults left to their room...

In the morning Sherlock woke up his feet oddly warm...he looked and sighed...he supposed it couldn't hurt to wait til Jane woke up...she looked comfy and they had been up late...they still had 2 hours til their alarm ...deciding it be too much of a bother to move her and free his feet he just shucked his blanket cover and went back to bed...if he didn't he'd get bored after all...

When Jane woke up they got ready for school he showered and she dressed and then when she was downstairs he got dressed. Sherlock came down and he greeted his parents with a simple good morning and sat down for tea...Jane was fiddling with her tie...he sighed and swatted her hands away and fixed her tie and her collar of her shirt and said he would brush her hair and braid it for her..

Jane smiled brightly thanking him and he nodded and she began to eat and she told Sherlock that he better eat his breakfast he sighed and nodded bothersome really but she asked so he supposed he should...for once.

Sherlock was so concentrated on Jane he did not notice his parents or his brothers stare...they looked amazed. Well Mycroft looked like he wanted to crinkle his nose, but his mom and dad looked on in wonder...their son must really love Jane if he was so kind and caring of her..and followed what she said. His mother smiled at his father and they whistled and excused themselves. It was sort of odd...but Sherlock had always known his parents to be odd.

Afterwards Sherlock Braided her hair like he said he would and she loved it...he helped her with her bag and they grabbed their projects and went to school. School was basically the same and they managed to finish another project at lunch and Jane had even managed to get Sherlock to eat some fruit...not just have tea...he didn't know why she was so into wanting him to eat food...he ate food...but he found himself not able to say no...though he wasn't going to tell her that and of course made a small fuss...

When school was over they finished off the other projects that weren't even due for like 3 weeks and then she read to him more out of the book she had earlier. When his father knocked on her door and gave her boxes of papers he raised his brow, but she jumped up and hugged him...As his father laughed and smiled. He was glad that his father seemed to like Jane more...but was curious as to what she had received..

When his father left with a laugh she showed Sherlock the papers of his fathers classes when he taught students...Sherlock enjoyed seeing Jane so enthusiastic about this and agreed to help her read the works and shorten them into notes on the laptop he provided so it be easier to go through.

The week finished and Sherlock and Jane had made it through half of his fathers boxes...They could of finished sooner if they didn't have to go to school...Though it was Friday and they were home. Jane had to get her arm in her last cast change...Sherlock went to the doctors office with her...they were just waiting. Jane had brought a new book that she found in the library. Sherlock helped her hold it and suddenly they heard buzzers go off...fire alarm...the place began to panic...Jane looked at Sherlock calmly ..they were in a fairly small office and hadn't smelled any smoke...They got up and grabbed their bags...they easily snuck off in the commotion and went threw the hallways...they didn't see a fire...and neither any smoke...they searched and then they saw it a broken fire alarm..Sherlock examined it and then he tugged her good arm and dashed...they went down a hall and there was a guy in a black hoodie...he had a bag and Jane looked at Sherlock. She smirked.. "I've got him...get someone." he nodded and she ran..he hadn't realized she was so fast...he called the authorities and then ran after her...they chased the guy down the hallways and into the back lot...Jane was faster then Sherlock anticipated...

Jane set her mark and raced after the brute...she saw him leave the back door and she booked it...he didn't look to big...maybe Harry's height...and not to bulky...she ran. "Stop thief!" he looked back and he looked a few years older then her...and shocked to see her...she ran faster and he tried to pick it up...but his bag was obviously holding him back...Jane then got an idea...she ran and then tucked her body and tackled the guy from behind and they crashed to the ground. She landed on top of him his bag flew away from him. Jane quickly pressed her elbow into his spine...she knew he could of probably bucked her off if she couldn't make him immobile...she then placed her cast arm into the groove of his neck...he grunted... "don''t move...I am in potion to break your neck.." she wasn't but he didn't have to no that and he nodded obviously scared.

Sherlock was there a second later and noticed her pinning him and then helped her pin him safely...her arm was obviously not supposed to be doing this sort of thing...and he hoped she had not damaged it...her knees were scraped since she tackled him on pavement not on grass..but her smile was infectious and they sat on the young male waiting for the police officers... smiling like crazy people...

When the officers arrived they found out the young male had been breaking alarms all over recently and stealing drugs from pharmacy's and doctor offices and alike and they had been trying to catch him for weeks...the news came and they made a big spectacle of it and Sherlock saw Jane look uncomfortable and excused them and sought medical help...the police thanked the young teens and the media were going crazy...they eventually made it inside and Jane got her knees cleaned and her arm looked at...luckily she only cracked her previous cast and her arm was still OK...they recast it and told her she had to be careful and Sherlock called Mycroft to pick them up...cameras were still there and that was bothersome...

When they got home his mother rushed to them and hugged them both... "Are you both mad!" she sounded scared he of course didn't feel guilty but he didn't want his mother upset... "Mother...we did a good deed and I am not hurt...Jane scraped her knees but her arm is well..." she snorted and Jane looked up bashfully.. "Sherlock and I noticed right off the bat something was off with the fire alarm going off, and he was bloody brilliant! We saw the young guy and he called the authorities and I dashed after him...Sherlock caught up real quick I tackled him like I would tackle someone playing rugby and then soon the police showed up!...but we're both fine Ma'am sorry we worried you.." Jane smiled at her and she melted and Sherlock was glad his mother was know longer mad... "well you did good, I'll give you that...but you both are young and you must stay out of trouble..." they nodded and then His dad winked at them. He said well done and they giggled...Sherlock didn't actually giggle though...he just laughed.

That night it was all over the local news and Jane was ecstatic that they credited Sherlock and her...Though mostly because maybe a few people would realize how brilliant Sherlock was! Instead of make fun of him.

She got a call from her parents though and her sister...Harry had been proud and her Dad too...though her mom was furious saying she should take her out of the Holmes house and send her to boarding school...her Dad took the phone and she heard arguing. Jane then heard Harry yell and her dad took the phone telling her not to worry about it and he would see her tomorrow. She nodded and hung up...she had hoped her mom would be proud...but that's OK...

During dinner Dotti made sure that she told them that even know what they did had been foolish she was proud of both of them. Sherlock's mother also said she would gush to the women in her book club. Tell them all about her hero children. Alan said that she would gush all over her office too and Dotti smacked him in the arm... Sherlock made a face...he didn't understand his parents some days. Jane just smiled...and blushed and soaked up all the positive feelings..Sherlock's Mom and Dad made her feel good about what she did. She just wished her mother was as supportive and proud as the Holmes were.

When they finished up Jane went to the Library and grabbed a few new books...Sherlock had followed her... "your mother's opinion doesn't matter you know...you did well today Jane...I am proud of you and proud to call you my friend and I hope we can do more stuff like this someday.." Jane who had been sort of upset looked at Sherlock in wonder...for someone who was apparently emotionally stunted...he was very...good...at emotions...

Jane smiled brightly at him and took his hand in her none casted one...he looked at her and she smiled more... "thanks Sherlock...that means a lot...I think I am OK...My mom will have to live with it...and I value your opinion more then hers..." Jane said realizing that she had really come to value Sherlock's opinions more then anyone's.

Sherlock nodded shocked to his core...but didn't say otherwise...he did however let her keep his hand as they sat on the couch in the library. Sherlock held one end of the large book and she held the other and she read to him and he listened and although he usually only half listened since his mind was capable of multitasking...and he had lots of things to think on...this time she had his full attention...

Alan who had come to get some of his things from his home office saw the interaction and smiled...he wondered what kind of tux he would look good in when it came for their wedding day someday...he smiled to himself his son was hard to read yes...and so was Mycroft... but Alan knew love when he saw it...and he was sure if not in this year. Since they were just children, in the next few years he would be welcoming Jane into his house again as a new Holmes...he chuckled as he walked into his bedroom. when His wife asked him what was so funny he kissed her and said no worries dear and went to read up on his work for Monday. Dotti shaking her head at her silly husband.

The next day Jane with the help of Sherlock got ready to go to her house.. Sherlock tried a new hairstyle...she had a half braid half straight like the elf from lord of the rings...she liked it..Sherlock was surprisingly good doing these things and was gentle...she wore her jean shorts and her grey button up shirt and her black flats...Sherlock was dressed in his usual black pants and purple dress shirt...she liked it though...she climbed into the car with him and unconsciously rubbed her cast...she picked purple wrap this time... "don't be so nervous... this is your family after all." she nodded and he smirked. "besides if you can tackle a guy twice your size you can handle disproving mothers." He had smirked at her a twinkle in his eye. Jane giggled and then relaxed and they played the spotting the difference game Sherlock liked to do...She was getting quite good at it!

Once she arrived at her house she was greeted with a big hug from Harry and she hugged her in return. "hey kiddo..." she said hello and Harry greeted Sherlock and they went inside to have tea. Her Dad was in the kitchen he came out and gave his baby girl a hug and said he was making her favourites Jane smiled and kissed his cheek. "hello there Sherlock welcome again" Sherlock nodded and greeted Jane's father politely and Jane asked were Mom was and her dad said she be home for dinner. Jane nodded slightly disappointed but understood none the less. She took Sherlock up to her old room and she had emptied it quite well it only had a bed and a shelf and her dresser now...but that was okay she had an amazing room back at Sherlock's!

They brought a few things to occupy themselves until brunch was done...once they were called for food Jane and Sherlock sat at the table and Harry and Da sat across them. "so Jane did you tell Da bout the skeleton in your room at the Holmes's that his father let you borrow?" Harry asked excited...Jane grew a bit pale and shook her head and Harry realized she messed up but Jane was happily surprised when her dad said that was neat...and asked her about it... "oh well they had them in their library and its quite neat Da..it's average height male with all of the usual bone structure and can be dissembled but it also has a few organs in it like the heart and Kidneys and Liver..." she looked so excited explaining it. Her father never realized... "and they have all these books! And his father was a professor for like all of the science stuff and he gave me all his old school notes!" Jane gushed and Sherlock smiled he was happy to see her so happy with her family and he knew that her father was okay now...

Jane's father was indeed okay...he had never seen Jane so excited about anything he realized that Sherlock was probably the best thing to happen to her...and he told her that he also thought it was amazing and very cool...Jane seamed to bath in the positivity of it all and she ate her brunch and her Da said that he got some new insurance policies at work and was getting some money back from her medical bills and she should expect a new laptop in October for her birthday...Jane was really excited for her Da. Harry told them about her Girlfriend. Her name was Katherine and was going to go to the same college as her. Jane was happy for her sister they talked a few hours and Jane and Sherlock helped with clean up and then they sat in the living room watching the Telly and having some tea...

When her mother came home from work...she looked tired but she greeted Jane with a hug and a kiss...she looked over at Sherlock and greeted him but wasn't as friendly...she kissed her husband and greeted Harry... "Harriet dear is your friend Katherine joining for dinner as well." Jane frowned and she could see her sister tense. "she's my girlfriend mum...and I hadn't invited her because I couldn't ask you since you were gone before I woke up." her mother nodded. "well yes, you can invite her it's only fair Since Jane invited Sherlock.." Harriet sighed her mother was so obvious but she left to go call Katherine and decided to let Da deal with Mum.

Their Da gave his wife a look and then Jane took Sherlock's hand and dragged him to the backyard.

"Dear please let's have a nice dinner with Jane and Sherlock as well as Harry's girlfriend is a lovely girl and Harry really loves her." Hamish sighed and his wife stiffened. She walked up to the stairs going to the room. Hamish sighed and followed her. "Janet don't walk away from me...I know you were raised with different morals and values but these are our children...and Harry has stopped rebelling once we accepted her...and she's happy...Jane is happier then I have ever seen her...today she spoke so strongly...it made me realize Harry was right...we only thought Jane was happy...I want my children happy Janet...I didn't like to think of Harry like that either in the beginning but I didn't understand...Harry smiles every morning now and sings in the shower and dresses more appropriate...can't you see that the things that make our children happy make them better." Hamish looked at his wife. He hoped and prayed his words hit some sort of chord. Janet had stopped and was silent and she turned a glare on her face but he could see the tears behind it... "I will not condone Harry's life style choice...I love my child but I don't support her choices." He sighed and wished she would stop calling it that. "As for Jane she's a child Hamish she doesn't know what she wants and if your father didn't fill her head with army stories she would realize that the army in no place for women. A nurse yes...but not a solider." he sighed. "Janet it's the 21st century and women are just as capable as men if not more and she isn't going to be just a solider she's going to be a surgeon! a doctor! She is going to help save lives and it's what our baby wants to do...and not just because of my father...you should of seen her today...talking about her new school and her new teachers and the books in the library at the Holmes and..." he stopped for a bit. "I do know that I've seen her happier talking about that then any time...and I'm going to support my baby girls with what makes them happy... cause we signed onto be parents to see our kids grow to be happy and healthy and their own people... they are not us Janet...they aren't us or our parents...they are their own people." Janet looked stricken and Hamish hated fighting with his wife...he loved her. Janet turned around. "I'm done speaking about this Hamish. I'll be down after my shower, I still don't condone this behaviour but, I won't talk about it..." he sighed it was a small victory...he left and hoped with time things would change.

Jane Took Sherlock's hand as she heard her dad and mum fighting she was happy her father was being supportive but she never liked to hear them fight she was in the backyard with Sherlock and sitting at the out door tables...she wouldn't cry...she had Sherlock...she had her Da...she had her sister and she had the Holmes...She would just be so great that her mom would some day have to be proud...she looked at him and he started sprouting out facts about this and that and squeezed her hand...she giggled... and let him distract her and soon the fighting stopped and they went in to meet Katherine...

Katherine was lovely and fit Harry well she was a Canadian who was going to the same collage as Harry. So she was here adjusting since it was still a big move even if the countries were similar...she was wicked funny and seemed to bring out the good qualities of Harry... she even loved Sherlock so that was a plus. Dinner was good even if a bit strained but Jane liked the food and meeting Katherine and seeing her sister so happy. A well as having Sherlock with her...soon dinner ended and they went up to her room. The two set up a cot for Sherlock and Jane put on an old horror movie on the laptop they brought so they could dissect it...

When the movie was close to over Jane was still sort of sad bout her Mum so her and Sherlock got on her bed and he read to her for a change and she soon found herself asleep and he followed again on opposite ends of the bed Jane using his feet as a pillow.

Hamish got up to use the toilet and saw his little girls light still on. Janet had gone to bed early and he sighed and hoped things would get better soon. He crept to the room and opened the door...what he saw made up his mind that he would fight for his babies happiness... Jane and Sherlock were on the bed one of them at the head one at the bottom and books on top of them and they both were sound asleep and Jane was smiling happily. He shut the light off and walked out silently happy for his baby girl. He wondered if the young teens knew that they were in love...He smiled and decided to enjoy the show.

In the morning Harry and Jane played clue with Sherlock while their dad made breakfast and their mother sat silently sipping tea and writing. They had tension in the air and it was sort of awkward but a lot easier then last night. Jane was enjoying time with her sister and Sherlock was even being polite! He didn't even spoil the answer's when he figured out who the killer was.

Breakfast was good and they packed their stuff soon after. When it was time to head back to the Holmes Jane hugged her sister extra tight and told her to hang on to Katherine. She kissed her mum on the cheek and hugged her Da extra tight too. With one final wave she hoped into the car that was there to pick them up and off they went.

Once back safely to the Holmes Manor Jane and Sherlock went to Jane's room and decided to do a few light experiments and then read. Tomorrow was another school day and Jane couldn't wait. Sherlock was indifferent.

Come morning they were getting ready and Sherlock helped Jane with her clothes and books and then they got to school and people whispered. Everyone had seen the news of the two catching that older boy and helping the police and some of the whispers were good others were bad but Jane thought it was a start and when they entered Lestrade class he made a big announcement about it, but also said that what they did was risky and not to be copied. Sherlock seemed bored of the attention and Jane blushed but she was happy that not all of the stares were negative and knew then that someday Sherlock would be famous.

Soon the school day ended and Jane was excited to head back to the Holmes with Sherlock. "It's your home too..." she blinked and smiled and nodded and they talked about what experiment they should do today...Jane felt extra happy that Sherlock said that though...

For the next few days everything was peaceful and Jane continued to learn and excel and Sherlock opened up more and more...Sally and Anderson were still mean and stuff but had been quiet and things with her mum were still strained but her relationship with the Holmes and her Da and Harry were better then ever...

Jane was excited to finally get her cast removed.****...nothing bad happened at the doctors and she was good to go! She hugged Sherlock and couldn't wait to do Gym. Sherlock glad to see Jane so happy said that she should try out for the school's rugby team. She looked uncertain. "Jane you are an amazing player and you're an amazing person, My intellect is high yes and I amaze you...but you are spectacular in your own way that even astounds me..." Sherlock gazed at her and let the words flow freely.

Jane looked at Sherlock with wonder on her face tears in her eyes...all her life she was quiet and reserved and never asked for anything but tried hard in everything she did and was always called childish and not lady like...and Sherlock for all his faults was the best friend the best person anyone could ever know. Sitting in her bed with Sherlock beside her...she put her book down and hugged Sherlock tight... "Thank you Sherlock... you're the best person...the most human person and the realist person I've ever met...you saved my life...I love you so much." Jane squeezed him.

Sherlock felt warm and hugged Jane in return...times like this he realized in comparison he was much taller then her...he had not lied she did amaze him in ways he wasn't even 100% sure why...he could not say the words back but he squeezed her in return and kissed the top of her head... "Likewise...Jane."

She looked up and gave the brightest smile and his heart did something funny that he would ponder why it did it, but later...they smiled and laughed and then even know it was very late and school would be exciting tomorrow Jane and Sherlock tucked into bed with his fathers notes and he read to her.

In the hallway of the Holmes house Dotti who got up to get a glass of water heard the words from her Son. Who in a way was even more refined and closed off then Mycroft, and as a mother you will always worry over your children; but hearing the love from those two...she felt comforted. She smiled to herself and made her way to her room were her loving husband was and made up her mind to let them stay together...after all for now...they were good and just friends and two peas in a pod. Someday when they were older she was okay with what ever happened...she trusted her kids to be safe and make the right choices for themselves, because she had guided them. Alan and her were only kids when they fell in love...she giggled as she saw her man laying with a forgotten book fast asleep...love worked in mysterious ways she supposed and smiled as she got back into the bed.

In the morning Jane and Sherlock came down for breakfast and Dotti smiled warmly in greeting. "excited for school Jane? The first day with no cast." Jane smiled brightly. "yeah, I'm going to try out for the rugby team again and also today we have Gym and I'm going to smoke the other girls..." Dotti laughed and Alan smiled proudly and Sherlock even had a tiny grin. Mycroft scoffed under his breath foolish thing sports were...so dull and boring...he decided to finish his food fast so he could leave all the...good feeling in the room.

Though the happiness contagious and Jane hugged Dotti before leaving for school and Dotti and Alan smiled as she dragged their Sherlly to the car...it was very cute.

At school she wrote with her hand for the first time and it felt good...weird after so long but good...she was nearly bouncing off the walls and when Gym arrived they were playing Volleyball and she smirked and bumped and spiked and volleyed and when she was right in front of Sally she smiled happily and spiked it too hard for her...Sally glared and she shrugged and her team won and Jane was ecstatic. She smiled the rest of the time with Sally Glaring but Jane never cared...

Sherlock told her he knew she was going to be good and they went to their last class together then after school she was able to try out for their team as the Holmes had reached out saying she was on her old team and her injured hand made her not able to apply sooner...the school accepted and she put on gear.

The team seemed not to care that she was a girl but doubted she was good since she was such a brainiac...she would show them...she looked for an opportunity and then snatched the ball and booked it down the field... everyone amazed on her dodging skill and how fast she was...she made it to the end and Sherlock who promised to watch nodded in triumph and the coach and the team even clapped. It looks like she would be fine...

After the practice she showered and met Sherlock in the hallway... "it's great Sherlock...I was applauded...and the coach said they already have a main team and so late in the season it wouldn't be fair to be switched up...but I'm on second string...and I'll get game time...it feels good.." He nodded and even know he knew nothing of the sport he felt she was the better then her teammates...but she was happy so he guessed that was fine...they got into the car and headed home.

Jane couldn't wait to tell Dotti and Alan about her day...Sherlock figured his parents would be pleased and they always did want details from school... bothersome really...Jane was good for the things he hated...Sherlock was pleased he was spared from the dull and boring.

They got home and Jane and Sherlock went to drop their things and then wash up for dinner...They arrived and Jane was excited to tell Sherlock's parents about her day and glowed when they said they would be at her games...she told them she would only play for like 10 mins fully since she wasn't on the main set but they didn't care... Sherlock also said he would attend and she smiled and when dinner was over she excused herself to call her Da.

Hamish was in the living room when he got a call from his baby girl...she was so excited telling him how her first day went without her cast and he was so proud of her for going back to rugby. He almost thought she wouldn't which would of pleased his wife, but no doubt Sherlock helped her spirit...he was a special kid and he made her happy...he said he would make as many games as he could and so would Harry. Hamish said that her mom would be there even if by force. Jane sighed and told her Da it was OK that she understood that mum didn't agree with her life and she was OK now..She was fine with just him and Harry going...Hamish realized his girl was more grown up then ever and he vowed to get Janet to see the light for their family. He told her she was missed and that he would see her on Friday at the game...He also made sure to tell his baby doll that he was the proudest father...Jane was happy and said goodbye kissing her Da over the phone and then skipped up the steps happily.

When she got to her room she and Sherlock decided on an experiment before bed and went to work building a mock bomb out of an old VCR his father had kicking around. They wired and Sherlock explained the details and the dangers of a real one would do and they managed to finish before too long and it looked good. Jane laughed Sherlock was almost too smart sometimes... she wondered if she'd ever have to use this knowledge someday.

After their bomb was put away they settled into bed Sherlock reading to her some Edger Alan Poe. His voice was smooth and strong and she loved hearing him speak. Soon She was fast asleep and Sherlock wasn't bothered really...she had a big day...though he would join her soon he felt nature calling and snuck off the bed silently...sometimes it was bothersome being human.

As he exited the washroom he saw his mother and greeted her. "I'm off to bed mother...Jane has fallen asleep.." She raised her brow and nodded. "goodnight dear...I was thinking since you keep ending up in her bed anyhow...promise not to make me a grandmother just yet and you can continue staying together." She smiled as he blushed and looked appalled by the idea and she wanted to laugh but stayed quiet. "as there is no attraction between Jane and I, I believe that you will be fine in that regard. Although thank you for the open permission of letting me and Jane stay together... goodnight." He looked rigid as he finished his little speech. Dotti smiled oh her son was so cute! She left him be. Bidding him a goodnight and started humming to herself as she went to the study to be with her love.

Sherlock walked back to Jane's room deep in thought...his mother said strange things...he had no need for attraction to either the male or female body...Jane was Special yes...though he knew all about what sex was...and what happened typically between two young teens in this time period..Sherlock knew that sex was not in the picture...at all...He silently gagged...Mother's were strange beings...

Although Sherlock felt a connection with Jane...he was not physically pulled to her and he had know use for children...they would be bothersome...he looked at Jane...her face calm and a soft smile on her lips...she was ecstatically pleasing...With her Blonde hair and grey,blue eyes. Tanned skin and well toned mussel from years of running...and although she was still fairly curve-less he knew she would fill out nicely as her genetics had great promise. Though this was just observation...he did not care about such trivial nonsense. Shaking the silly thoughts from his brain he crawled into bed with her and he heard her sigh in content and snuggle closer to him...his heart warmed and he laid down...well Jane was special...so if he ever did develop feelings like what his mother had said he felt it would be just because Jane was his and know one was good enough for her except him and it be logical he guessed...he still made a face of the thought though...and decided not to dwell on it and went to sleep.

In the morning Sherlock told Jane that his parents had given them permission to share a room and she blinked but smiled and even if she didn't get details on why she shrugged and figured they just didn't care anymore since they had been sleeping together since day one...They made room for Sherlock's clothing to make it easier. Though his room was right next to hers and they got someone to put a door in the one wall so he could go to his bathroom to shower since it be easier still as they both showered the same time in the morning.

His parents shook their heads but agreed to the changes. Sherlock had moved his bed to her room and they combined them...though they had half his bed covered in books and other nick knacks they still ended up sharing a bed...all in all satisfied with the changes the teens continued to behave and act as they had before...just ya'know with less sneaking and more room for more experiments!

Come Friday after school the Holmes and Hamish and Harry and Katherine were in the stands of the football field. Exchanges of pleasant conversation followed. Though Sherlock paid no mind. He had learned the basics of the game quickly and spotted Jane easily enough. They made announcements about the game and the players and soon the game began. It was dull really unless Jane played...he realized they underestimated the female player and twice she shocked them with how fast she was...her tiny frame compared to theirs allowed her to dodge easily and she never gave up the ball... Her team cheered and as Sherlock predicted her team won...he clapped along to show his 'support' and winced as Harry had whistled really loudly... Katherine winked at him and that was odd. He would deal with it though cause as Jane was lifted in the air by her 'teammates' she smiled so brightly at Sherlock he felt he could watch every game...

Afterwards the Holmes invited the Watson's out to eat and Harry who had also invited her Girlfriend sat with them to eat. Sherlock watched happy as Jane soaked up the positive praise and it was talked about that the kids could go straight to Jane's parents if they wished too...Jane nodded and Sherlock agreed it be easier...although fully healed it had been a Month and a half since Jane had played and he could see she was very tired.

As he predicted Jane had fallen asleep on his shoulder on the way to Jane's parents house. It was fine...she had been tired. He settled with his book keeping an ear out for her...her family went quiet too. Harry and Katherine whispering to another and her father drove on silently.

Once at the house Sherlock insisted he'd was fine and he took Jane in his arms and Harry and Katherine grabbed their books and Jane's Rugby gear. Her father smiled and they took Jane inside and Sherlock took her up the steps and laid her on the bed...he was stronger then given credit for...Harry set the bags in her room and he said he would read and she would probably stay asleep. They nodded and bid him night and then left.

Sherlock true to his word read a book his father had given him for his birthday this year...he actually quite enjoyed the foolish fantasy novels his father gave him...although they were not logical... They were good. He laid on the bed next to Jane...and she had just sighed and stayed asleep...he then read until late into the night eventually passing out.

Jane blinked awake and felt really refreshed...she remembered eating with the Holmes and her family after the game...she looked over...her Da must of carried her in...she smiled at Sherlock's sleeping face...he really was handsome...and the best friend she could of ever wished for...not wanting to wake him since he rarely slept so much...she crawled over him and slipped on new clothes and headed down the steps.

Her Mother was in the living room with tea...she greeted her mom with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Though no words were said. She sighed and headed to the kitchen...there her dad was making brunch and Harry was doing something with Katherine at the table. "morning baby-doll..." she laughed "morning Da...smells good...thanks for carrying me in last night." she hugged him. "well thanks ,food should be done in like 20 or so...but Sherlock carried you in." she blinked and blushed. "oh OK well he's still in bed...I might go rinse off and brush my teeth then." he laughed and nodded and Jane skipped up the steps and went to the bathroom.

Sherlock opened his eyes and blinked once. He had slept in. This was odd but he didn't ponder why. He did ponder on to where Jane had gone he quickly got up and changed his clothing before stepping out of the room and he heard the tap running in the bathroom. He heard noises downstairs and assumed that it was Jane in the bathroom and he leaned against the wall to wait.

Jane finished getting freshened up and turned the doorknob and saw Sherlock outside waiting. "morning Jane...I'll be a moment and then we can go downstairs." Sherlock said and she smiled and nodded and then waited for him in return. When he was done they left for the stairs. "Thanks for taking me inside Sherlock..." he nodded and said it was fine. She laughed and said that Her father would have food ready by now...they entered the kitchen and greeted everyone again and sat down to eat...Jane devoured her food as she realized she was starving. Sherlock looked on amused and her mother looked on with a disapproving stare. Her father laughed and told her to slow down so she didn't choke. She gulped down tea and nodded...Harry and Katherine laughed and continued talking about school...

Afterwards They volunteered to clean the kitchen...well Jane volunteered Sherlock just didn't outright protest...When that was finished they headed up the steps to grab some things and decided to go see a movie...her father said he would drive them to the theatre.

Once in the car Sherlock and her read from her notes that his father had given her...her father smiled as he drove them and when he dropped them off he said he would be back to pick them up afterwards. Jane thanked her father and then went inside the cinema with Sherlock. They walked up and got two Tickets to some kids movie...they weren't allowed in the good movies... Sherlock bought the tickets and then they got snacks and headed to the movie showing.

The movie was typical appealing to kids his age if they weren't him...though Jane seemed to enjoy it happily...smiling and laughing at the 'jokes' so he supposed that the movie had merit if it made Jane happy. Soon the movie finished and he and Jane had finished the snacks so they tossed the trash and he waited for her as she went to the washroom...He let her gush about the movie while waiting for her father to pick them up and thought that even if it was distasteful to him he would watch a thousand kids movies for her...soon her Da arrived and Jane gushed about the movie while Sherlock texted his parents that everything was indeed fine. He never understood why they worried...He was fully capable to look after himself.

Once dinner was over Jane and Sherlock decided to do an easy science experiment then go through more books on the human body. When it grew closer to bed time They settled down with a large book on random facts about countries around the world...

In the morning Jane's father was taking them to the farmers market. Jane happily dragged Sherlock to the car. Harry didn't come she had a date with Katherine. Jane's mother was coming as well. Though Jane wasn't sure why...

As they drove it was a little more tense in the car then usual but Jane and Sherlock still read to another in the back seat. When they were there Jane's father handed over some spending money for the kids to get food and told Jane they'd meet up again in a couple hours back at the car. Jane nodded hugging her father and kissing her mother' s cheek and left with Sherlock.

They decided to get spring rolls and swarma. Odd food but so very good and any food Sherlock liked Jane knew she would like too. The food ended up being fantastic and they ate happily and then went to check out the veneers.

Jane spotted a kiosk that sold nice notebooks and pens and she picked a few nice pens that matched and gave one to Sherlock and told him that they were now connected by these pens...every time they wrote. He just nodded but said thanks and she smiled. The young teens went on there way looking at the various shops with different degrees of interest.

Sherlock was a bit bored ...though he had enjoyed the food, and seeing Jane take in the sites was amusing.. He wondered if perhaps Jane was a bit loopy when she bought the pens though...but oddly he liked the thought of them always being connected. He placed his pen in his coat pocket and promised himself he'd keep it.

Soon they were back at the car and helped her mother and father pack the trunk with the fresh food and other items they had gotten. Jane told her parents the stuff they did and Sherlock just nodded along...troublesome really having to go over stupid things.

Once back at the Watson household Jane and Sherlock went to go chill out in Jane's room and wait for dinner.

Jane took out a new notebook simple blue but she liked it. She sat writing and studying for a test on Monday...she was excited. If she passed this test with a high grade then next semester she and Sherlock would be transferred to a higher level class...Lestrade recommended his top students to skip and she would be closer to becoming a doctor...

Sherlock had no use for school but he was forced to attend...though school was at least somewhat nice now that he had Jane...and he would follow her steps to make sure she was on her way to her dream.

Monday came and Jane and Sherlock sat in a room apart from each other as to make sure none of the teens were not cheating. They had to take an English test and a Math test and the science test. They took all three Sherlock finishing his in less then an hour but he stalled to wait for Jane. He looked over and saw her writing with the pen she bought at the Market and he felt oddly touched he had written with his pen and he supposed he did feel a bit better knowing that Jane supported him. He noticed her finishing up and smiled he knew she wasn't far behind him...they walked up to Lestrade together and handed their papers over he looked at them and nodded and told them they could go to the study hall until their afternoon classes. He had scheduled the whole morning for them...though obviously they didn't need it. Sherlock nodded and together they walked to the study hall.

Jane was ecstatic everything Sherlock helped her study for had been on the test...she knew he had finished before her but felt touched knowing he purposely stalled for them to hand their test together...she smiled at him as they sat at a table in the hall and brought out the laptop they had stored all his fathers notes on. Jane was so happy and she loved that she was closer to being a Doctor now...if this worked out both her and Sherlock would be going into grade 11 by the end of the year...That was equally exciting and terrifying...though she knew with Sherlock beside her...nothing was impossible.

After school they had dinner and Dotti and Alan asked how the test went and Jane blushed saying that she and Sherlock had lucky pens and studied hard so they would for sure pass. Dotti laughed and Sherlock scoffed but let Jane believe such foolish stuff. Mycroft looked like he wanted to vomit at all the "family feels" and soon finished up dinner as to be excused.

Dinner finished and Jane went to go bath while Sherlock showered.

Jane was glad to have the use of both her hands now...though she slightly missed the way Sherlock helped her with her hair...she blushed. Her friend was one of a kind alright and she couldn't believe he wanted her to be his friend...she dunk deep in the tub and shook off her thoughts she better hurry before Sherlock got bored.

Sherlock preferred Showers...they were quick and easy...though he knew Jane preferred to soak...he wondered if she was OK...and scoffed realizing he was worrying for nothing. He got out of the shower and proceeded to do his nightly routine. He wondered what the results for the test would prove. He left the bathroom heading out pleasantly surprised she was out and waiting on the bed reading from the laptop...he felt his lips twitch into a smile...that was odd...he didn't dwell on it though and just laid beside her and they continued to read until falling asleep.

The next week of classes were boring and dull but Jane seemed to enjoy the new freedom of Lestrade's class and the rugby team. They were still waiting for the results of the test they had taken. They would get them on the following Friday. Sherlock was seated on the bleachers watching Jane play. He was surprised that his parents came again though happily so. He was pleased his parents liked Jane and as pleased that Jane seemed to be growing more confident with more adult approval. He wanted her to be confident and skilled he could see her going to university and graduating early maybe even by 2 years joining the army and getting her doctorate. He wanted that for her he wanted his only friend to succeed.

The game ended and their school won. They clapped and Jane smiled and waved from the field. Soon afterwards she came dashing out of the change rooms and met up with Sherlock's parents as well as her own. Her father told her he was proud of her and she hugged him. They were going to the Watson's house and Harry was saying she was going to be spending the weekend with Katherine. Her father was doing a little over time on the weekend as well but they would still have dinner on Sunday before she left back to the Holmes. Jane nodded and said she and Sherlock would be OK and not to worry.

That evening Jane and Sherlock were in her room reading up on all 30 human rights. It was interesting and shocking that Jane never knew there were so many human rights. Sherlock told her that at one point not even a hundred years ago half of the human rights were not available it really was sad to think of. Jane was glad they lived in the time period they did now. Soon though the young teens grew tired especially Jane and they laid down to go to sleep.

In the morning Sherlock woke up first and left Jane to rest and went to use the facilities. He remembered that Mr. Watson was doing over time work today and harry was gone. He was not certain if Mrs. Watson was home today or at work. He did his morning routine and then went downstairs. In the living room was Mrs. Watson writing in her journals. He decided to be at least polite. Since He knew Jane although strong willed still didn't want unnecessary conflict. "good morning Mrs. Watson, Pleasant day so far?" Sherlock wanted to roll his eyes at himself. She looked up and had a guarded expression but she also was polite. "morning to you as well Sherlock, My morning is fine thank you. I imagine you must be hungry there is tea on the counter and fruits and muffins in the fridge." He nodded and said thank you and even know he was not hungry he knew Jane would wake soon and would be hungry. He placed two drinks on a tray and some fruit and muffins and headed upstairs with them nodding to Jane's mother on the way out of the living room. He walked up the steps and into Jane's room glad to see she was waking up.

"morning Sherlock...oh breakfast thanks looks yum." He placed the food on her empty computer desk and nodded. "morning Jane and your mother assisted me by telling me what was in your kitchen." He saw her look astounded and nod. "I am amazed she's home considering, but glad she was friendly to you." He nodded and they sat and ate well she ate and then puppy eyed him to eat and he sighed eating half a muffin and a few peaces of fruit. Jane smiled pleased and he was glad she was happy. He wasn't going soft he told himself it was just easier to keep Jane happy.

After the young teens ate and got ready for their day. They ended up going for a walk and pointing out things and Sherlock told Jane things about the people on the street...she laughed and he smiled. They stopped for lunch and then went back the the Watson house to do some homework and a couple of experiments all the while they steered clear of Jane's mother.

The days passed and finally it was test results day. Jane was excited and Sherlock indifferent he knew they'd pass. Lestrade walked in smile on his face. "well congratulations you two; not only did you two pass with flying colours. you two Tied for first for the highest scores of all the students who took this testing and you guys are the youngest." He said smiling and Jane was ecstatic and jumped into Sherlock's arms and laughed. "we did it Sherlock, we are going to be skipping grades!" he nodded pleased she was so happy and the test's were done. "so that means at the end of term you guys will be sent to our sister high school that is directed to our college and university's and the next term you'll both be starting Grade 11." Jane was speechless and nodded happily. "I'll be seeing you there as well haha, I got a promotion!" Jane laughed happily she liked Lestrade and couldn't wait to tell the Holmes and her Da and Harry...The rest of the day was a blur and when she got home after the game she was still in shock.

At the table she took a breath and looked at Sherlock to calm her nerves. They had yet to tell anyone they got the results. "Today...Me and Sherlock got our results back...we both Passed! We'll be in Grade 11 starting next term!" Jane said excitedly and her Da looked over shocked and Harry cheered. "omg that's amazing J well done!" Harry said smiling and her Dad looked over. "you've always been so smart sweetheart...I'm so proud of you...and not worried about you being around guys who are older then you with Sherlock by your side." she smiled and was on cloud 9 until. "Hamish you didn't tell me that Jane's test were for her skipping grades." Her mother looked over and Jane's stomach felt off. He sighed "dear, you wouldn't listen to me every time I tried. Does it matter anyhow...it's only a couple grades Janet. Can't you just let it be." Jane's father looked serious and like he was putting his foot down right now and her mother looked off. "she's much too young , She'll be in a class of 16-17 year olds!" he sighed... "and...its a high school not a brothel and Sherlock will be with her..and Janet children skip grades all of the time it's no big deal...our baby's are smart women and they deserve all the chances in life!" He looked over at Harry and saw how happy Harry looked about him standing up for them...and he had another realization he wanted to show harry that he supported her too. "If I may Mrs. Watson the high school we are attending is a sister school to the school we are in now...so the school is familiar and well liked. The students are well behaved and are there to learn and get into good colleges and university's , My brother went to this high school and not a single upset happened in the 3 years he was there. Also a teacher from our school who is our homeroom and science teacher got promoted and will be there as well. So we already have a familiar face there. Jane is extremely intelligent and strong willed. It be a waste if she was left behind and I think it be also bad for her health. Your child needs the challenge of higher learning or she will grow bored and lonely again..." Hamish looked over at Sherlock and at Jane's expression as he spoke and he admired the teen for his words. "Mom...I know you don't approve of anything me and Harry do...and that's fine. I don't need you to approve. I'm not going to try and get you to accept me wanting to be an army Doctor or Harry is a lesbian.." she saw her mother flinch at that word but carried on. "you don't have to accept it or even like it...but mom if you love us can't you try to be a bit supportive. After all...you are our mom and we love you dearly..." Jane spoke out and Harry all but had tears in her eyes at her baby sister's speech. Hamish was proud and Sherlock could see Jane's mother start to crumble. "Mom...I love Katherine and I'm happy...and Jane loves learning and has always wanted to be a Doctor...please Mama just let us be." Harry spoke up and her mother got up from the table. "I will make 2 things clear...I do love you two very much...though...I can't approve...I will not but my head in any longer...I'm off to bed." And with that Jane and Harry hugged and there Dad went to go speak with their mom. Sherlock suggested that it might be best if Harry went to go see Katherine and that he Would return home with Jane Tomorrow morning and give their parents space. Jane nodded too and Harry laughed saying that yes it might be best and she gave Jane a hug and wished her luck and left a note on the counter for their parents.

Jane looked over at Sherlock. "let's go up to bed Jane...I'll get my Father to pick us up in the morning." Jane nodded and they stood up and cleaned a little and then went into her room. They didn't hear a sound from her parents room and she shrugged and they changed into pj's and Jane blushed as she saw Sherlock take his top off. She shook her head and turned to finish changing and then they laid down and she felt odd. "Jane relax...all is well and remember you still have me." she smiled and tuned around to hug her friend. "yeah, I do...and Sherlock...thanks for everything." She kissed his cheek and he blushed and nodded. "likewise Jane..." she smiled and they talked a bit and got a goodnight text from Harry saying she got to Katherine's fine and Jane should of been upset but...wasn't she had Sherlock and she had the Holmes and her Da and her sister and even Katherine's support...and that's all she needed...she snuggled in close to her best friend and fell asleep after such a long day.

The next day Jane gave her Dad a hug and he understood that his kids wanted to keep the peace and he was proud of her. Jane walked out with Sherlock head held high and greeted Alan happily and off they went back to the Holmes.

This will be in little bits now since I wanted to post this for awhile and haven't quite finished it but hopefully I'll keep updates semi-regular

sorry for any grammer or spelling and confusion.


End file.
